five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Night 2
FNAC= Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Candy's. Candy and Cindy become more agressive this Night. Chester also becomes active. For Night 2, do the same as in Night 1, except begin at 1 AM rather than 2 AM, and you will now have to watch your left door more carefully, as Chester comes on you left side. Also you must now check the Secondary Party Room to see if Chester leaves when starting your cycle at 1 AM. Night 2 Phone Call Cutscene *Date: 09/23/1987 *Hour: 00:13 *Animatronics: None Cutscene starts with screen saying: ERROR 6F4A95 and NO VIDEO INPUT. You can hear some girl's laugh and noises in the background possibly glitching noises, or assembly machine noises, implifying that twins had died moments before. After this, video feed is back on, showing the blood around the endoskeleton parts on the belt. Shortly after cutscene ends. 62.png|Left Side 65.png|Right Side 354.png|Error 342.png|The Loading Feed text. Output_P6iu1a.gif|The loading bar Cutscene Overlay (2).png|The overlay 187.png|The REC circle Audio |-|FNAC 2= Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Cindy becomes more aggressive this Night. Chester also becomes active. For Night 2, do the same as in Night 1, except now you'll have to watch the cameras more often, as Chester tries to get into the vents, so he can quickly get into the Main Hall and jump scare you. To avoid this, you can use the phone of the room he's currently in to scare him away from the vent. Night 2 Tutorial Vents tutorial One of the animatronics will attempt to climb into the ventilation systems to get to you! If you hear noises coming from the vents, find the camera the animatronic is on and then call the phone in the room to scare it away from the vent! Press X to hide hints Minigame *Animatronic: The Penguin *Command: Return *Year: 1989 Starting from Parts & Services, the player controls the Penguin to search the restaurant for three broken pieces of Chester: an arm, a leg, and his head. Chester's former curtained location is now blocked off by a strip of yellow and black caution tape. The player can only collect one piece at a time before returning it to a cardboard box at their starting point. Blank can be found sitting inactive in the Drawing Room but cannot be interacted with. Returning the third piece of Chester will end the minigame. Audio Locations for Night 2 minigame 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 379.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 393.png 371.png 372.png 369.png 359.png 138.png |-|FNAC 3= Night 2 is the second playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. Like the previous Night, Monster Rat is the only active animatronic, which is slightly more aggressive. Minigames Dreamscape/Deepscape Like the previous nights, you start in the Dreamscape. You will noticed that there is now a lamp with a drawer. If you knock down the Origami Cat on the previous night, he will say the following: If you speak with him, he says the following: Interacting with the bed causes the following dialogue to appear: Go to sleep? >''Yes No'' Choosing yes will start Night 2. Post-night minigame After you completed night 2, you have a Post-night minigame: You start at the entrance of The Rat and Cats Theater. If you talk to the boy by the entrance: If you talk to the boy by the stage: If you talk to Mary's father by the restrooms: if Mary talks to the boy in the hallway: If you talk to the Cat: If Mary says yes: You can hide under the tables or in the closet. When the Cat finds you, you will be greet by Monster Cat then turn back to Cat. He will say: After this, the minigame ends. |-|Gallery= FNAC 2 755.png|Vent tutorial Night 2 Night 2 Night 2 Night 2